Desti
Desti was a supporting character from SMG4's bloopers. She appeared in If Mario Was In... Splatoon 2 as the main antagonist. In the episode, Mario was helping Meggy train for the next Splatfest. Later, after Mario refused to join her team, she sent her Octoposse after him, which resulted in a fight and rivalry with Meggy. As a result of being impaled by False Sephiroth's Masamune, she is the first major character ever to permanently die in the series. However, she is still posthumously mentioned or even being played flashbacks of her in some later episodes and shown as cameos on pictures, etc. If Mario Was In... Splatoon 2 Desti makes her first appearance in this episode, confronting Meggy and Mario while they train. Desti gloats about how she and the Octoposse will win Splatfest, to the point where Meggy starts training to higher levels. Later, after Mario leaves Meggy when he doesn't want to train anymore, Desti stops his train home and tries to get him to join the Octoposse instead. She and the Octoposse chase after Mario when he runs off, but Meggy arrives and she and Desti duel over whose team Mario will join. The duel is cut short when Mario leaves to go home, and Meggy joins him, leaving Desti alone in the subway. She says aloud that she will find someone else to be on the Octoposse, and then orders Cap'n Cuttlefish to join her team. SMG4: Meggy's Bootcamp After almost a year, Desti makes her return in this episode. After Meggy, Mario, Luigi, and Tari complete their training, Desti and the Octoposse swoop in, ambush the team, and steal their weapons. Meggy and the others try to stop her, but she and the Octoposse board a helicopter and fly off with the team's weapons. SMG4: The Mario Showdown In this episode, Desti and the Octoposse are in their base gloating over their theft of Meggy's weapons. When Meggy and her team attempt to take the weapons back, she throws them out effortlessly. When Meggy accuses her of cheating, she tells her, "Cheating is a legitimate strategy." SMG4: World War Mario Desti and Axol are forced to watch the Ink Zuccer 2000 extract Meggy's ink from her body. When Francis shifts the Zuccer into maximum overdrive by speeding the machine's process up to 100%, putting Meggy through more pain, Axol and Desti plead Francis to stop as he might kill Meggy if he keeps going. Francis, wanting his plans to come to fruition, doesn't listen, claiming that Meggy will be fine. Suddenly, he hears chaos caused by the enemy taking out his goons and tells Mewtwo to watch the prisoners while he deals with the enemy his way. When Axol, ashamed of creating Inkweaver, loses all confidence and will to continue helping the others, Desti motivates the axolotl to prove himself as the greatest manga artist. Her motivation helps Axol free the two of them and save Meggy's life. Desti is freed by Axol after getting a key from Mewtwo. Desti and Meggy then go to help Mario and the others after hearing of their struggle to fight False Sephiroth. Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Remorseful Category:On & Off Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Deceased Category:Villains Died with Honor Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Elementals Category:Teenagers Category:Hero's Lover Category:Perverts Category:Crossover Villains Category:Mario Villains Category:SMG4 Villains Category:Friend of the Hero Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Honorable Category:Youtube Villains